1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet hygiene accessories, and more particularly to a pooper scooper having features for convenient, clean disposal of a pet's wastes or other miscellaneous items.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many communities, neighborhoods and public parks, it is required by rules for the pet owner to clean after the pet wherever the pet defecates for aesthetic and/or sanitary reasons. One of the most common ways to clean required the pet owner to carry round a plastic bag that the pet owner would invert and wear as a glove to scoop the waste for prompt disposal.
Another solution includes manual devices specially designed to hold a bag that the pet would defecate in. These devices, while convenient, still require some additional handling that increases chances of unsanitary exposure.
Moreover, some of these devices require setup and operation that may be more of an inconvenience than help. Due to the large number of pet lovers who want to properly care for their pets and observe the rules of their residence and public areas, it is much desired in the art for a convenient easy-to-use and sanitary pet waste disposal device. Thus, a pooper scoopers solving aforementioned problem desired solved.